


the one where he gets pegged in the pizzeria

by papapedrospizzeria



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Switching, this is the origin story of the triple p discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapedrospizzeria/pseuds/papapedrospizzeria
Summary: Regularing a pizzeria because you have a crush on the chef? Very likely. Your average Friday night turning into something exhilarating? Unexpected but very welcomed.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 15





	the one where he gets pegged in the pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> From the friends at the Papa Pedro's Pizzeria discord server. He owns our pizzeria. We own his ass.

The pizzeria around the street had always been your favorite. The food they served was so delicious and the employees were all so nice, but there was a real reason why you kept returning every Friday night. Not just because you were too lazy to cook.

Chef Pedro. He was tall, so handsome and probably the nicest person you had ever met. Pedro was always the one manning the register whenever you came in and hearing him talk to you in his dark timbre always sent a fire in your core.

Tonight was no different. The place was semi busy as always and there he was. His denim shirt under his apron and the chef's hat that might have been a little over the top but it was cute on him. That was something you never thought you would think about a chef hat. He greeted you with a smile and your name.

"The usual?" Chef Pedro leaned forward over the counter.

"I'm thinking of switching it up tonight actually." He raises a brow at you. Surprised because you had always been so predictable.

"Well do tell, pretty girl." A flush covered your cheeks at the nickname. It wasn't anything new from what he usually called you but they all make your core tighten and your breathing to quicken.

"I was thinking..." You trailed off, looking away from him before making eye contact again. You tried to give him your most innocent stare. "A slice of cheese and maybe your phone number?" Pedro blinked at you surprised. Then a slow grin spread across his face.

"Is that all for tonight?" He licked his lips, eyes seemingly darker than before. You gulped.

"Any-any specials?" You cringed at the stammer. He just made you so nervous and from the smirk plastered on his face, he knew it. Cocky bastard.

"Buy one get one free." Pedro leaned over the counter enough for his face to be inches from yours. He whispered to you, "I get to put my cock in you then you get to fuck me back." You gasped, taken aback. He couldn't mean. There was no way... Pedro cocked an eyebrow at you, waiting. He was serious. "How does that deal sound?" You licked your lips, allowing you time to let your eyes roam his face.

"I think I'll take that as well." He sound you a devilish grin before ringing you up for your pizza.

"Stay here until closing okay, baby?" You nodded dumbly before sitting in a booth with your pizza while wondering what you had gotten yourself into.

There was about an hour until closing. Just enough time for you to eat your pizza and scour the internet for articles on... Damn you could barely think of the word. You just never done this before. This made you wonder if he had. Did he like to be dommed? Maybe he was a switch? Would make sense with the phrasing of his sentence.

You came back to the real world as an employee locked the front door and gave you a smile as they started to clean up for the day. Pedro was no where in sight but that was probably a good thing for you. Didn't want to have a heart attack before any fun could happen tonight.

Hell, you weren't even expecting to actually get his number much less have him want to fuck you and you to _fuck him_. If you were truthful with yourself, you expected him to brush you off. He is older than you by a good amount of years so you wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't want to be with a younger person. Apparently not the case.

As the last employee left for the night, you sat alone in an empty pizzeria. It felt like a horror movie. Almost as nerve-racking as one too. Pedro stepped up behind the counter, motioning you to come around with his hand and you did.

When you were close enough to him, he suddenly grabbed you and sat you on the counter. His hands pulled your legs apart and he stepped between them. His arms locked you in place as his eyes stared into yours.

"Do you have any idea how often I've fantasied about burying my cock in you over this counter?" You hadn't meant to, you really didn't but you moaned at his words. That just spurred him on. He rubbed at your cheek with his nose before placing a light kiss on the corner of your mouth. "Fuck, I already know how good you'll make me feel. Around me, inside me." You rocked your hips into his, feeling the already hard length. _Fuck he's big._

He pulled back and looked into your eyes. Something tender flashed behind his lust filled eyes. He rubbed his hand along your jaw and just as fast as the tenderness lasted, he grabbed your neck. His lips devoured yours. Feeling him squeeze his hand just right, you opened your mouth to mouth only for him to use that as an opportunity to explore your mouth his touch. He groaned, rocking his hips hard in yours.

"Taste even better than I imagined." Pedro growled, pulling back to look at you. "Here's the plan sweet thing, you are going to cum on my cock then you're going to put on this pretty strap I have in my office and you're going to fuck me over my desk."

Shakily inhaling, you couldn't help but wonder. "Why do you have a strap in your office?" You guess your wonder (and/or jealously) showed on your face. He caressed your hair.

"I got it one weekend when it was clear you were going to be a regular." Pedro leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss on your lips. "I thought that when I finally got the balls to ask you out that you would need it." You couldn't help but nod along though his brow furrowed. "Unless you're not into that then..."

"I want to fuck you." You blurted out, wincing just a little at how loud you were. "I mean... um" Pedro chuckled before leaning in and giving you a sweet kiss again. It didn't stay sweet for long. The kiss turned hard and demanding like before. Teeth clanking and hips grinding. The need for each other was practically electric in the air.

Soon, Pedro's hands wandered under your shirt, caressing the soft skin with feather like touches. He reached up higher, getting to your bra and groaning in annoyance. Without much thought, he pulled around and almost ripped your shirt off, bra with it.

He mumbled something along the lines of "needing to see you." Didn't matter what he said because once you were bare, he was latching onto your nipple. He rolled it around it his mouth before sucking harshly. Your back arched into his mouth, a high pitched whine escaping your mouth. He just chuckled at you before moving to the other.

"Please," you whimpered out. "Please." He hummed, licking your breast before sliding his tongue down your stomach to the hem of your pants.

"What is it that you want?" He dipped it underneath before pulling around from you, ignoring the way your hips canted towards him.

"I-" You had to shallow. "I want to fuck you, Chef." His title triggered something animalistic in him. Next time you know your pants are ripped down your legs with your underwear and he was working on his belt.

"Think you can take this cock with no preparation?" You watched as he unzipped his pants, transfixed on watching him free his dick. His hand gripped your jaw, pushing your face to focus on him as his other hand continued to work on freeing himself. "Answer the question."

"Just want to feel you, Chef." That was all it took before he was rubbing the blunt head between your folds and pushing it. _Fuck_ he was so thick. It felt like he was stretching you to max capacity. He stopped mid way, placing his head on your shoulder and biting down on the junction where it meets your neck.

"So damn tight." After a few moments, you scratched your nails down his back. This caused him to suddenly push all the way to the hilt. You moaned in unison at the feeling. He filled you so perfectly. There was no way you could ever be with anyone but him now. He had claimed you.

Pedro grabbed your hips, keeping them flush with his as he pulled them so your ass was half hanging off the counter and your top half was leaned back on. Then he started to thrust roughly, not bothering to start slow and sensually. There was no point to the build up, the amount of tension that was held between the two of you for months was enough foreplay.

His hips slapping against yours filled the air with your moans. It felt so good. You didn't even notice the fact that there were huge windows giving others a perfect view of your rutting until Pedro planted his large hand into the middle of your chest, making you lay down completely with your head tilted over the edge. The idea of someone seeing him own you in the middle of his pizzeria made your tighten around him. He cursed.

His hand moved up to grab your jaw and held it up for you to see him. "You like me fucking you like this?" You kept eye contact as best as you could with your hazy mind. It took a minute for your mind to catch up on what he just said.

"Yes, Chef." You whined, covering his hand on your neck with your own.

"You fucking love that anyone could walk around the corner and see you getting fucked by me?" His thrusts got rougher, hitting you in places you didn't know were there. "Isn't. That. Right?" He emphasized every word with a squeeze of your throat and a thrust of his hips.

"Y-yes, Chef." The voice that escaped you was not your own at all. It was whiney and high pitched, something you would probably hear in a porno.

Pedro growled out, "Good girl."

The knot in your core was damn near bursting. You were hoping to last longer but at the same time, you were glad. You were curious on how he would sound and look being fucked by you. Feeling pleasure only you could give him like he was giving you.

Your walls began to flutter when Pedro moved his free hand to your clit. A few circles and you were crumbling beneath him. His title was screamed as you convulsed under him. Back arched, cunt pulsing and nails racking at any of his flesh you could grab. His hips began to stutter as he worked you through it before pulling around and tightly grabbing the base to stop himself from cumming.

"Fuck, fuck," his hand slammed onto the counter next to your quivering thighs. "Felt too good." After you both stayed still for a moment, allowing your erratic breathing to calm, you sat up and took in his appearance. Pedro stood in front of you fully clothed minus the apron with his hard cock hanging out of his jeans. That's when you noticed he still had his chef's hat on. You giggled at the sight making him narrow his eyes at you. "Something funny pretty girl?"

Shaking your head at him good-naturedly, you plucked the hat from his head and placing it on your own. It was a little too big for you but that was fine. It was almost empowering in a way. You could almost understand why he chose to wear.

He stared at you for a while, not saying anything. You couldn't help but squirm under his intense gaze. After a few ticks of a moment, he hummed and pushed some hair from your face.

"You should continue to wear that." His fingers twirled the edges of your hair while he spoke. "You would look so sexy wearing nothing but my hat and a strap on."

He smiled at you before helping you hop off the counter. Your knees nearly buckled underneath. Pedro holding you against his chest was the only thing keeping you upright but you didn't mind. He smelt nice and was incredibly warm. You guys held each other for awhile, enjoying the peaceful moment of respite before you decided to break it.

"You should strip out of your clothing and bend over your desk." He physically jolted, not expecting a command.

"Excuse me?" Pedro pulled around to look at your face. "What did you say?"

"I said, Chef," you leaned into his face, confidence flowing through your veins from the orgasm and the feeling of his arousal against your bare hip. "Strip and bend over your fucking desk." His cock twitched, betraying how much he enjoyed you getting the upper hand. Pedro simply nodded before walking away.

You gave him a few minutes to get ready and wait. This allowed you to clean up your clothes and prepare yourself for pegging him. Part of you wondered if it was this normal to feel so powerful at the idea of pegging a man, especially such a beautiful one. You just shrugged it off. You had seen enough pegging fanfics in your life to let you know that this was perfectly normal even if it wasn't something you expected on your Friday night.

With your folded clothes under your arm, you walked into Pedro's office and man, what a sight. He was bent over so his ass was facing the door and his chest was pushed completely against the wood. The strap and lube laid there next to him but those weren't what caught your eye.

The first thing was a shiny plug sticking out his ass. "Naughty boy," you came up and smacked his ass. He whimpered out. "You were planning for this weren't you..." You hummed, trailing a shaky finger around the plug. Confidence being replaced with something fake. "Or maybe you were going to fuck yourself to the thought of me."

Pedro pushed his hips back towards you, trying to urge you on. He was just so _needy_. That wasn't something you expected from him. Especially considering how he had wrecked you next to the register but if that didn't bring back your courage, nothing would.

You grabbed on the plug, pulling it just enough for him to feel but not enough to move it. He moaned as you pushed it back it. Deciding to tease, you did it a few more times. His deep moans and mewls were getting just a little bit higher in pitch while his hands gripped hard at the edge of the desk.

Your hand slid over the second thing that you noticed when you walked into the room. A tramp stamp. Truthfully, Pedro had a few visible tattoos so another one shouldn't have been as jarring as it was but seeing it made your heart clench. It was so damn cute.

The tramp stamp was just a stereotypical one, some butterflies and flowers. It was beautiful on his skin and made you completely soft. You had to know the story for it but another night. Tonight was for making him feel as good as he made you feel.

You stepped away from him completely, ignoring his whine as you fastened the strap on. It was a little complicated but it felt nice. It felt perfect. Like it was an extension of yourself that you never knew you needed. The dildo attached was no where near the size of Pedro and maybe one day you could convince him to go bigger, just so he knows what it feels to be fucked by his cock.

Grabbing his plug, you slowly pulled it out. He whined at the lost but jolted ever so slightly at the feeling of the cold lube hitting his asshole. You rubbed it around, teasing a finger instead him, feeling him try to clench down on you before you pulled it out. You took your time rubbing lube onto the dildo, watching him squirm.

"Fuck me," he finally spoke up, his impatience getting the best of him. Without much thought, you smacked his ass. He gasped out loud at the harsh contact but it was soon replaced with a drawn out moan as you slowly pushed in. Not wanting to accidentally hurt him in any way.

"You're supposed to be patience in the kitchen," you muttered as you rubbed at his spine. Being merciful, you allowed him time to get used to the intrusion inside but he obviously wasn't fond of that.

"My kitchen, my rules." His voice was rough and tight. The wood of the desk looked like it would crush under the pressure on his hands at any moment. You frowned at him, quickly swatting at both cheek before pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in roughly. He groaned and tightened around the strap.

You began to pound into him, your thrusts matching your words. "Stop. Being. A. Brat." If he had a reply ready, you'd never know. You reached under you both and began to caress his heavy balls. He arched his back up, a high pitched whine escaping him as his forehead thunked against the desk in what sounded a painful way.

You were slightly concerned for him. It was a loud thump and sure, he was a hard headed dude but that didn't mean it was literal. Your hand tangled into his hair as you kept your rough thrusts. Pulling his head to the side, you could see his eyes closed in pleasure with his eyebrows scrunched and his mouth open. It was so erotic.

This large mass of a man was putty in your hands. Who would've thought you were into domming someone? This was definitely something you wanted to explore more of but maybe later tonight in an actual bed.

You tugged on his hair, bringing his head up while your other hand moved from his balls to his shaft. His thighs quivered at the touch. With languid pumps of the hardened flesh, you bent down to whisper in his ear. "You feeling good, sweet boy?"

"Y-yes," he practically sobbed out.

"Getting close?" The throbbing of his cock already told of you as much but, shit, you were going to milk this out as best as you could. He frantically nodded, yanking his own hair in the process and hissing. Yet the pain on spurred him on as he began to thrust into your hand.

"You're so pretty like this." You bit his shoulder. "Maybe I should fuck you like this all the time." He sobbed out as you began to pump along with his thrusts. "I want you to cum all over my hand, baby." He was right at the edge, tumbling over with a moan of your name.

You moved your hand to cup over the head and catch as much cum as you could. Your hips continued to pump into him until the point of oversensitivity. He moved one of his hands to push you around and so you pulled.

As the strap left him, he whined out at the lost of it and your hand. You waited for his breathing to steady and for him to turn his head to look you in your eyes again when you bought your cum covered hand to your mouth and licked it off.

"Fuck," Pedro tried to stand as best as he could to get to you. He pressed his lips against yours, tasting himself for the first time mixed with you.

"How are you feeling?" You ask him. He hums in response, pulling you into his chest while he leans back on the desk.

"Like I just had the best sex of my life." You both laughed together before sharing a sweet kiss. "I hope this means I can take you on a date sometime." You nip at his nose.

"We did things a little out of order but I think that should be fine." Burying your face into his neck, you couldn't help but grin to yourself. An average Friday night pizza trip was something so much more now and you wouldn't change it any other way.

"That's okay with me," Pedro kissed the top of your head. "We just have our own way of doing things."

**Author's Note:**

> Horny. That's it. Just all around horny.


End file.
